Current technology MEMS force dies are based on linking the applied force to the center of a sensing diaphragm comprising four piezoresistive strain gauges. The contact pads are positioned around the diaphragm, which makes current force dies relatively large. In addition, current MEMS force dies are fragile, lack the robustness of other force sensing technologies, such as force sensitive resistors, and are susceptible to debris from the external environment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the pertinent art for a small, low-cost, silicon force sensor that may be sealed and that is robust against mechanical overload.